muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
HELP! OMG! Plezase help. Go to Total Drama Island Wikia and just help us stop making Bubby (a user) threaten us. Link: Link! Webkinz Mania 22:35, 11 April 2009 (UTC) *Read the history of the page! :Scott, don't worry about it; I took care of it. -- Danny (talk) 03:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Tables Question Hey, Scott. Not sure if you'll be able to help on this, but I'm having some trouble with tables. I copied the code I used in Episode 101: Juliet Prowse to Sandbox:Episode 102, but the width of the second and third columns is different. I'm not sure what I did wrong. Any thoughts? -- Peter (talk) 15:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :How about now? —Scott (talk) 15:48, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. On Episode 101: Juliet Prowse (and Episode 223: John Cleese, where I copied the code from originally), the second column is super narrow. It's still much wider on Sandbox:Episode 102. -- Peter (talk) 15:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::In that case, you just need more text to fill up the right-most cell. That will extend the table without having to use WIDTH, which also stretches the second column. —Scott (talk) 16:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh. Well, that was easy. I was planning on adding more text to the rightmost column but had only put placeholders in for the moment. Thanks! -- Peter (talk) 16:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Embedding Disabled Hey, Scott! Seems Sesame Workshop has embedding disabled on all their videos. Though clicking the video to open in another window allows it to be seen, it kind of defeats the uploading purpose. Just so you know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Aw, damn. I didn't realize. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll go back and fix em after I add some new articles. —Scott (talk) 01:56, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Blanking pages If you use an edit summary, it won't ping people who are watching for vandalism. It looks as though you are mass blanking pages which is causing a lot of noise. — Charitwo (talk) 02:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You silly vandal. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 02:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::It does look a lot like vandalism. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 02:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::So I realize this is some sort of maintenance but I just got over a dozen emails saying you were "removing all content" from the pages I've contributed to. I see that the pages are still intact; just curious what this is all about. Thanks! Codename7 03:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) User contribution templates Hi! I'm learning a simpler way to add the "User contributions" link on a newcomer's userpage. Is it done with Template:Contribs, or do I just add ? If it is, what do you input to display it the right way? Thanks, [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 23:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi, Matt. Yes, will get you the message. —Scott (talk) 23:43, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Comics What ho! When you get a chance, take a look at Category talk:Comics, as far as how to label our pages. Several were recently renamed (in a uniform, singular "comic book" form) by Danny, but I'm personally not thrilled about moving again unless it's needed for accuracy purposes (which so far, seems to apply mainly to Farscape (comic book).) As is, there's a ton of double redirects (none of which I'm up to fixing at present, maybe this week) created by recent moves, so I'd just as soon not add to that if there's no compelling reason to. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :P. S. I know you don't like Amazon's video on demand thing since any downloads have to be watched on your PC (or other device) and burning to a separate disc is doable but can be iffy (though looking around, it seems much the same as with iTunes), but a couple months back, they re-added the future episode, which as a tantalizer, I'll tell you features a brief scene in which Mupppet dog Eliot impersonates Albert Einstein! No sign of the recycling episode alas (which I *know* would get you to use it), but I'm keeping an eye out for it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Media You Don't Have Hey.... I noticed on your userpage that you have a list of audio soundtracks that you don't have. In case you are interested, I have the cd set "Fraggle Rockin': A Collection". Let me know what you think. Feel free to send me a message.--- Znsnyder 14:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Theological Figures Hiya -- I took the Great Popsicle off the Theological Figures page because (I think) that's supposed to be a list of Theological Figures who have appeared in Muppet/Henson productions. The Great Popsicle didn't appear in a production -- it's a character in a Daniel Pinkwater novel. So to me, that doesn't count... Not a big deal and I don't really care either way, but I wanted to explain where I was coming from. -- Danny (talk) 23:00, 15 February 2009 (UTC) GUND Hey Scott. Ive made a Gund page, but al the article connected to Gund are written like i do now. My page is writen like GUND. If I change the name into Gund I write over the catarogry: Gund page, because its redirected. Can you have a look at this? (Pino 21:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC)) :Should work okay now. —Scott (talk) 21:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ectually what I meant is every toypage that is made by Gund writes it like this Gund, But Because that word is redirecter to catagory gund you cant go with this to the company gund. If you go too Sesame Street bookmarks (Gund) You know what I mean. Is there a way to delete the redirection from Gund to category Gund. And We can rename GUND into Gund? (Pino 21:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC)) :::Thanks that did it.. Gund is working perfectly ;) (Pino 22:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC)) Duncan Kenworthy Hi babe -- You added a trivia note to Duncan Kenworthy -- he performed Statler in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. Do you remember your source for that? -- Danny (talk) 18:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Got it. —Scott (talk) 19:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yay, thanks. -- Danny (talk) 19:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Random Wondering Hey Scott. When you get a chance, can you answer or give your thoughts on my random question that's been itchin', a twitchin', a scritchin', a scratchin' me at Talk:Music Works Wonders. Just take your time and I just want to say hi to you and hope you are doing ok. — Steven (talk) 09:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Sure, I'll try to remember to check my DVD when I get home later this week. —Scott (talk) 19:22, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Bear in the Big Blue House Edits Hi there. I see that you made some edits to the Bear in the Big Blue House/Merchandise/Plush/Fisher Price page that I created. Unfortunately, in part because of my laptop crashing I didn't notice your edits as I continued to add more info and make more changes myself. I tried making sense of the history page but I'm new at this so I'm not sure if anything should be changed again (back to what you did). Please take a look at let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. I'm new here and was just using the Bear page to get some practice before I head into the other merchandise categories. Thanks! troy | codename7 Title cards Hey, I have a random question -- something that I've been wondering about for a little while. I love that we have title cards for all of the shows and movies. On a lot of the captions, it says "Show name title card." -- which has always struck me as sort of self-explanatory. I'm asking just to find out how strongly you feel about those captions. If you love them, then cool, they're fine. But if you don't really care, then my preference would be to take them out and just let the title card speak for itself. I'm not super bugged about it, though, so it depends on how you feel. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 20:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they're pretty redundant. It was one of the first things I ever did on the wiki. We don't need the captions. —Scott (talk) 21:00, 14 January 2009 (UTC) The Muppet Experiment Yay, I'm glad you have all those screenshots of the Muppet Experiment. I was just listening to a Disneyland fan podcast yesterday, and they were talking about how the game worked in the park, what the prizes were, etc. I'll get a little transcription going soon... Did you actually play it all the way to the end? -- Danny (talk) 17:57, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I played it all the way through. I took screenshots of the answers so we can document that, too. I don't know a thing about the Disneyland portion, so we still need some of that. —Scott (talk) 20:24, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, neat. Yeah, I'll get the DL stuff up. -- Danny (talk) 20:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) One World, One Sky: Big Bird’s Adventure, Did you know about this project? Its in a planetarium. Mybe you can figure out what is exactly is and couple it to Sesamstraat Planetarium show?(Pino 22:59, 12 January 2009 (UTC)) The Elusive Penguin Hey, just so you know, I asked Caroll Spinney about the mysterious and obscure Shivers the Penguin at Barnes & Noble on Monday and added the info he gave to Shivers' page. I tried to use the same format I saw for similar reference citations, but you might want to check it to be sure. -- Ryan (talk) 05:11, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Young Girl Spearfishing Scott, here's something with which you can (hopefully) assist me: I remember a certain film on "Sesame Street" in which a young girl in a neon-colored 1-piece bathing suit walks down the beach and gets in her small boat. She paddles out to sea, and then jumps in the ocean to go fishing with a spear. The film ends just as she's about to climb back into the boat. Does this film have a name? In what "Sesame Street" episode did it first appear? Do you have any pictures from it, if not a copy on DVD? And what can you tell me about the girl herself? Thanks, if you can help me! Khaos, Junior 10:03, 8 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Remember that young blonde gymnast in the long-sleeved black leo, from several "Sesame Street" films in the 1970's? What was her name, and where can I buy a copy of those films on DVD? Please and thank you. :I'm sorry, but I don't know. —Scott (talk) 16:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Cat on Potty You. Rock. Big time. -- MuppetDude 19:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Blocking Hey Scott, is there anything you can do so make it so I can edit as GrouchMan again since I've responded to all those comments on the GrouchMan talk page? If not no worries!! I can wait!! I apologize again for what happened!! & I apologize for not responding to those messages before!! I didn't know how to edit a talk page back then!! -- T.J. (talk) 19:39, 6 March 2009 (UTC) GrouchMan Scott, why was the GrouchMan talk page blocked so nobody can edit it? -- T.J. (talk) 14:25, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive